Cardassian
| |}} The Cardassians were a quasi-reptilian humanoid species native to Cardassia in the Alpha Quadrant. They are a generally militaristic race. The Cardassian state, the Cardassian Union once occupied Bajor and later allied themselves with the Dominion before a crushing defeat that devastated their civilization. The democratic Directorate political group arose to power during the reconstruction process. (''DS9'' novel: A Stitch in Time) Physiology Overview The Cardassian head and torso has an array of prominent ridges which are of cartilage construction and evolved as a defense against predatory attack. These ridges grow more prominent as young Cardassians develope through adolescence. Cardassians are a reptilian species but also have many features common to mammals, there skin is only scaled around there ridges, females have breast like protrusions on their chests. Cardassians have straight hair that varies in color from jet black to the less common dark brown. Males typically slick their hair back, while the females have more varying hairstyles. Cardassian females have a blue coloration in the dip of skin between ridges on their foreheads. (''DS9'' novel: A Stitch in Time) Interestingly, the Cardassians possessed a new unique enzyme within their bodies which made them immune to infestation by the Parasites. However, this did not prove to be a method of making other species immune from possession as the enzyme had the side effect of dissolving the membranes present within other species bodies. As such, only the Cardassian race has proven to be immune to the Parasites possession. (DS9 novel: Unity) Medical Conditions *Rudellian plague *Yarim Fel Syndrome Culture Beliefs, Religion and Mythology Certain Cardassians had a belief in the Mogrund. Marriage, Children and Family Life A Cardassian's family is considered one of their greatest asset with two or three generations living within the same household. Though this is an admirable trait, the Cardassians see orphans as outcasts and are often forgotten. (DS9 episode: Cardassians) Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others The Cardassian people tended to favour the triumvirate and tended to arrange things in groups of three. (TOS novel: Captain's Blood) A common slur used when referring to Cardassians is Spoonheads. Sayings *''"There are ways to die....and there are ways to die."'' quoted by Garak (DS9 game: The Fallen) Rituals *Shri-tal Recreation Foods and drink *Rokassa juice *Kanar *Zabo meat *Yamok sauce *Sem'hal stew History :See also Cardassian Union. The Cardassians had entered space relatively near to future Federation space as early as the 2150s (ENT episode: Observer Effect) and at least one Cardassian resided on Vulcan as early as the 2240s (DS9 episode: Destiny). Never the less by the early 24th century the Cardassians were still an unknown entity when initial moves were made to form diplomatic relations with the species. Initial talks between Cardassia and the Federation in 2327 were merely a ploy to sabotage Ambassador Sarek's negotiations with the Legarans. ([[Star Trek: The Original Series|TOS]] comic: Enter the Wolves) Within the next 20 years, peace talks would fail, leading to the Federation-Cardassian War. (''ST'' novel: Articles of the Federation) Connections * * * Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species Category:Dominion Species